<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gently by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692358">Gently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven'>The Raven (theravenyesthatone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls, Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilmore Girls crossover - Lorelai Gilmore is almost mugged and Faith Yokas finds herself intrigued by the woman who fought off her mugger with such guts... What next?</p><p>---</p><p>Somewhere on ralst.com there used to be a section where interviews with authors were archived. I read one by I think Della Street saying that if you wanted to read the most obscure pairings and fandoms with only one hand on the keyboard, well then you should read The Raven. I tried to find it, if I ever do I will post a link here. Hah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Yokas/Lorelai Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>DISCLAIMER:</b> They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...<br/>
<b>AUTHOR'S NOTE:</b> Stands to reason that this could be plausible, if only TV was so cool eh?<br/>
<b>FANDOMS/PAIRING:</b> Third Watch/Gilmore Girls   Faith Yokas/Lorelai Gilmore<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Gently</b>
</p><p><br/>
<b>By The Raven</b>
</p><p>Officer Faith Yokas focused her attention on what she was writing, basically the cliff notes of a mugging gone wrong. However, for a change, the apparent victim had come out on top, so in fact the mugging had gone wrong for the mugger.</p><p>Faith could not help but smile internally at the thought as she carefully wrote shorthand notes while the somewhat overexcited and babbling brunette woman spoke a mile a minute beside her.</p><p>Wrapped in a coarse blanket with an EMT tending to some cuts and scrapes, Lorelai Gilmore was still a beautiful woman. The thought entered Faith's mind before she was able to stop it, but the police woman was quick to chase it away, she was on the job, married, whatever...</p><p>'Now was not the time for Christ's sake!'</p><p>Her subconscious was determined to ignore her however and while Faith finished up her notes, it continued to catalogued things about Lorelai Gilmore that were making Faith feel like her uniform had suddenly shrunk several sizes and become a blast furnace all in one moment.</p><p>"Well Ms. Gilmore, looks like you were lucky, can't say the same for the perp though, I don't think he'll be walking right for a week..." Faith's voice was what she hoped was reassuring, though she was smirking at the vision of the mugger who had been thoroughly incapacitated by a well placed kick from an elegant foot.</p><p>'Elegant foot? Jesus, Yokas! Quit it you dork...' Faith slid her notebook into her uniform pocket and pondered for a brief moment at what the company shrink might think about the nature of Faith's inner monologue.</p><p>Her musings were interrupted by Lorelai Gilmore's smooth and cheerful voice.</p><p>"Hey, what is the best way for me to get back to my hotel?" Lorelai Gilmore's voice betrayed nothing about what she had just gone through, but when Faith turned to look at the brunette woman, the cop could see that Lorelai was quite shaken.</p><p>"I could take you, you know... Uh, escort you, or something..." Cursing mentally at the waver in her voice, Faith watched as a flitting of emotions passed across the brunette's face and in a few long moments Lorelai answered.</p><p>"That would be wonderful Officer Yokas, but I would not want to be any trouble, really..." Now Faith could hear the uncertainty and fear in Lorelai's voice, even over her own surprise that the brunette woman had made a note of her name.</p><p>"No trouble, ready to go?" Faith quickly said and looked expectantly at Lorelai Gilmore, wondering just what she had gotten herself into...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The drive to Lorelai's hotel was conducted in silence and as Faith parked the cruiser, she snuck a glance in the rearview mirror and saw that the brunette woman seemed to have withdrawn into herself.</p><p>'She needs food, a drink, a bath and a bed, Yokas! Move it!!' Spurred on by her thoughts, Faith quickly rose from the car and in moments was walking the now obviously shook up Lorelai Gilmore through the hotel lobby and to the elevators, having paused onto to retrieve the woman's room key along the way.</p><p>As the elevator rose in almost silence, Faith radioed her partner that she was unexpectedly delayed and that he should come and retrieve the cruiser if he needed it, but otherwise she would be in touch when she was ready. In a burst of harsh static, her call was acknowledged and then the radio fell into silence as the elevator finished its trip to Lorelai's floor.</p><p>Unsure of her motivations, but sure that they were true, Faith gently closed the hotel room door and hung the do not disturb sign on the door, determined to be around for as long as Lorelai Gilmore needed her to be.</p><p>The effervescent personality that the woman seemed to embody intrigued Faith and she could not bear the fact that it was not all but gone, subdued by the horror of what had almost happened to her.</p><p>As she watched, the brunette woman sat down on the edge of her bed somewhat listlessly, seeming to stare off into space and oblivious to anything around her.</p><p>Mentally making a decision, Faith double checked the hotel room door and latched it, then quickly removed the heavy pieces of equipment from her uniform, baton, radio, gun belt, until she was finally standing only in the dark blue cloth that marked her profession.</p><p>Now Faith carefully approached the brunette woman and touched her gently before speaking.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you into a bath, then I'll order you some room service and sit with you for a while ok? I've radioed in that I am not available right now, so it's ok..." Faith was careful to add the last part of her statement, knowing that even in her stupefied state, Lorelai Gilmore would be loathe to inconvenience her in any way.</p><p>After several long moments, the brunette head nodded and Faith found herself in a position that caused a war to erupt within her.</p><p>On the one hand, she was a mother, so comforting came naturally as breathing to her, on the other hand, she was a woman and she had already figured out that Lorelai Gilmore was someone her womanly side was attracted to.</p><p>Still, she was a consummate professional, if nothing else, so she could do this, would do this and that was all...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Faith had managed to draw a bath and get Lorelai into it with a minimum of fuss and now was gingerly looking through the woman's closet, trying to find something that Lorelai could wear after she had bathed. The police woman was proud of herself, having managed to keep her eyes averted and only glimpsed at the lushness of Lorelai's body.</p><p>Her contemplation of suitable after bath wardrobe was interrupted by a muffled cry from the bathroom. Moving on instinct alone, Faith rushed to the bathroom, quickly opening the door and peeking in.</p><p>Lorelai Gilmore was leaning forward in her steaming tub and Faith could see delicate shoulders shake as the brunette woman wept.</p><p>Without thought, Faith moved to kneel at Lorelai's side, her mind a whirl of thoughts, each one seeming to be in conflict with another one.</p><p>The police woman had no real idea why she was devoting this time and energy to Lorelai Gilmore, but she was and now that she had started she was not about to stop until the woman seemed somehow back to something akin to normal.</p><p>At Faith's touch, the dark head rose and Faith saw a brief flicker of fear as tear filled blue eyes looked into hers.</p><p>"Officer Yokas?" Lorelai mumbled.</p><p>"Call me Faith..." The police woman said gently petting the bare shoulder under her hand, unsure of what else she could do.</p><p>A moment later, soap covered arms wrapped themselves around Faith's shoulders and then Lorelai wept in earnest, her sobs shaking both their bodies as Faith simply held on and tried to communicate some measure of reassurance, oblivious to her uniform becoming soaked and to the situation as a whole.</p><p>Moments, or lifetimes later, Lorelai Gilmore sniffed and lifted her head from Faith's strong shoulder and Faith felt herself pinned by the other woman's gaze.</p><p>It seemed that Faith's heart and hormones had decided to take on a life of their own as awareness of Lorelai's nakedness started to penetrate the police woman's brain.</p><p>The realization caused Faith to pull away, horrified that she was feeling these things when Lorelai Gilmore was obviously in such a vulnerable position.</p><p>"Don't go..." The soft words caused Faith to freeze mid-movement and then to further throw her off kilter, Lorelai pulled on Faith, drawing the police woman closer to her nakedness again.</p><p>"I need what you're feeling, Faith..." The words were spoken with such sincerity that Faith found herself unable to resist, in spite of any protestations that her mind started to gibber almost immediately.</p><p>Coming to a decision, based partially on the completely serious if rather heated gaze that Lorelai was bestowing her with, Faith stood with the brunette woman's arms still loosely wrapped around her.</p><p>With one hand wrapped around the naked woman, Faith groped for one of the bath towels with her free hand and a few moments later she felt nimble hands on her uniform as Lorelai made short work of removing the heavy blue cloth.</p><p>Then, as they stood, curve to curve, breast to breast, hip to hip, Lorelai kissed her and Faith was lost... And found...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Much, much later, Faith found herself standing in front of her locker, removing soap stained, Lorelai scented, heavy blue cloth from her body. The action causing her highly sensitized body to respond in spite of herself...</p><p>It had been a full four hours before Lorelai Gilmore had finally fallen asleep and Faith had carefully made her way out of the hotel room.</p><p>Unbidden, heated, erotic memories filled the space behind Faith's eyes and the police woman was forced to lean against her lockers as her body sobbed from sensual overload. It had been a singularly fantastic yet confusing experience and Faith had no doubt that her subconscious and conscious mind would spend a good deal of time mulling over every detail, while her id would simply bask in the glow that it had caused.</p><p>Slamming her locker shut, Faith slung her bag onto her shoulder and slowly made her way out of the building and into the night, her thoughts focused on a certain Lorelai Gilmore and on this day that had changed the police woman's life forever...</p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>